


Finn's Surprise

by magicjedigirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Trans Finn (Star Wars), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjedigirl/pseuds/magicjedigirl
Summary: Rey's got a surprise for Finn
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Finn's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fegello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegello/gifts).



> My friend is getting top surgery, I wrote this as a little present (:  
> Apologies if there are any grammar mistakes, I wrote this in an hour

“Hey baby, welcome home!” Rey shouted, jumping into his arms as he entered their apartment, Finn letting out a gasp but hugging her back. 

“Hey baby to you too, what's up?” He looked over at the living room, candles lit, Chinese containers sitting on the floor, their contexts placed neatly on the coffee table. 

“I have a surprise for you!” She jumped around him, heading over to the couch and patting the space next to her. 

“What’s the surprise?" He asked, taking off his mask and shoes. 

"You'll have to wait. Come on, let's watch something and you can tell me about your day." 

Finn shrugged, taking a seat next to her, flipping through Netflix for something to watch. He decided on She-Ra, turning back to her as he grabbed his plate. “It really wasn’t too eventful, got to turn down a Karen for not wearing a mask.” 

“They still don’t know?” She hummed, poking at her chicken, but not eating it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah just tired, replaced three different sets of tires while Plutt screamed in my ear. Great day all around.”

He placed a hand over hers. “I’m sorry about that, he’s an asshole.” The terrors of Rey’s boss were a daily occurrence, his sexist, gross behavior towards her and other women were no secret. He had chased off every other woman he had hired, but Rey stayed firm. She’d been working there since she was sixteen, longer than half of her co-workers. She knew Plutt couldn't fire her, she was his best employee after all. 

“Was Phasma insufferable today?” It was a trick question, Phasma was always insufferable.

“Yeah, she got on me for improperly folding shirts again. They look the same, regardless if I do it the ‘right’ way or not. Slip got in trouble for, well, slipping on the floor again. No matter how many wet floor signs I put down, he always slips. Never gets injured though.”

“If I were him I’d pretend to break my back, then we could pay rent for at least the next two years without working.”

“That’s pushing it, more like the next year. Costs are rising already, I swear to God with every Starbucks added we get closer to being evicted.”

“The joys of capitalism and gentrification.” She grunted. “Tell me, did Nines go on a political rant again?”

“Oh my God, his clown ass would not shut up!”

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation about Nine’s conspiracy theories and his other shitty coworkers. Rey nodded in agreement, discussing Teedo’s nasty comments and her ‘favorite’ emo customer, both occasionally going silent to watch Catra repeatedly deny her feelings for Adora. 

“So, are you ready for your surprise?” Rey asked, flicking off the TV, leaving her spot on the couch to place their plates in the sink. He nodded, Rey tugging him towards the bedroom. 

“Oh, so it’s one of those _surprises_ hmm? I’m down with that.” He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No silly, not yet. Maybe to celebrate afterwards.” She patted the bed, grabbing an envelope off his pillow, handing it to him as he sat down. 

He felt something thick and paperly inside, opening it up, his suspicions confirmed. Two bundles of cash held together with stretched thin rubber bands greeted him. He looked up, eyebrow raised. “Rent?”

She smiled, taking his hand. “You know how I started to work nights?”

“Yeah, in case another wave hit and we’d all be quarantined again.”

“That wasn't true, a least not the whole truth. Yesterday I sold my bike-”

“You sold your bike?!” He gasped, searching her eyes for a hint that she was lying. Her motorcycle was her most prized possession, she’d fixed it up herself, their first date had ended in her taking him around the city. 

“Yeah, because you're more important.”

“Rey I’m really confused, what could possibly warrant such an extreme situation that you needed to sell your bike?”

“Because you're worth it baby. Do you know what this money covers?” He shook his head. “There's nearly twenty-five thousand dollars in there. Any idea what it’s for?” He shook his head. “What’s something you've wanted for a long time?”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“No! Wait you want me to-”she blushed, “Let’s talk about that later, anyway guess again.”

“Down payment on a house?”

“No sweetheart it’s for your top surgery! And a hysterectomy!” She bounced on the balls of her feet. 

Finn stared, face blank, trying to register her words. “Are you serious?” His voice cracked.

“Yes, do you like it?”  
The only sounds were from the air conditioning unit buzzing along, nearly drawing out their breathing.  
“Finn?” She placed a hand on his arm. He looked up to face her, tears running down his cheeks. “Baby, speak to me, what’s wrong? Do you not like it?”

He snatched up into a hug, letting out a sob. “I love you so much, baby.”

A grin spread across her face, eagerly tightening the hug. “I love you too, I didnt wanna schedule it for you, but we'll figure something out, we always do.” 

They sat there, embraced in the other’s warmth , Finn pulling away first. “I don’t think my proposal idea was that far off.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Are you proposing?”

“I feel like you just did.” He whispered against her lips. 

“I can’t afford a ring,” she mumbled into his neck.

“This means more to me than a ring ever could. I love you so much.”

They slowly shifted to lying down, still in the other’s arms, watching the sun slowly set. 

“Do you still wanna celebrate?” Her voice was husky, eyebrows wiggling.

“I very much do.”


End file.
